Caparucito Rojo y Kageyama el hombre del costal
by Alone Darko
Summary: Es la clasica historia de Caperucita roja, solo que parodiada, caparucito es secuestrado por el hombre del costal y llevado a un xoxxo en el cual un policia lo ayuda llevando al programa de Endo, mal summarry u.u


**Hola!, de nuevo yo, jajaj, les treago un One-shot que escribi cuando estaba en la secundaria jajaj si "uuuuh" haya por el año del caldo jajaja, y la adapte a Inazuma Eleven, espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>Habia una vez, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Inazuma, un hombre que deseaba ser un súper héroe, pero como estaba algo viejo y tenía una esposa a la cual mantener se resignó, pero un día, y para su felicidad, tuvo un hijo, alguien en quien poner todas sus esperanzas y su sueño de ser súper héroe, pero su hijo aparentemente no se interesaba por esas cosas, a lo que su padre tomo medidas desesperadas, compro una capa y se la amarro al cuello, pegando las puntas con pegamento 5000 para que este no pudiera quitársela.<p>

Conforme el niño fue creciendo y gracias a su particular capa roja se le bautizo con el nombre de "Yuuto Kido caparucito rojo".

Un día, la Madre de Caparucito estaba en la cocina preparada una canasta con frutas y demás. –Yuuto, ven por favor- le llamo a su hijo que estaba en la sala

-¡No quiero! Estoy viendo la tele- dijo mientras cambiaba de canal

-Si no vienes te dejare sin comer por un mes-sentencio la madre

-¡Esta bien!- camino molesto hacia la cocina

-Quiero que vayas a ver a tu abuelita que tiene influenza, llévale esta canasta de panes, mermelada y tonterías

-¡Uhh! ¡No quiero!, ¿¡Qué tal si me pega la influenza y me muero!

-Iras porque yo lo mando y si no te gusta, aplicare la ley de la tabla- dijo esto último con un aire terrorífico.

Para todos aquellos que no conozcan lo que es la ley de la tabla consiste en una tabla con clavos: si no quieres estudiar… hay tabla, si no quieres comerte los vegetales… hay tabla, si no te gusta la ley de la tabla… hay tabla.

-Bueno por las buenas si voy- dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba la canasta y salía corriendo de la casa.

Para llegar a casa de su abuela, Caparucito tenía que cruzar una calle en la cual, las mujeres de la vida galante prestaban sus servicios.

Kido, sin importarle que estuviera en esa calle comenzó a cantar.

-Soy Yuuto Kido Caparucito Rojo, un niño muy feliz, yo hago el bien sin mirar a quien y amo a tooodooos por igual- se detuvo su canto u comenzó a hablar. –Bueno… excepto a emos, cholos, homosexuales, diputados, al vecino de al lado- después de esa interrupción continuo cantado. –Voy a ver a mi abuelita pues ella se desconchinflo, le llevo pastel, rico pan y miel y unos pastelillos que le hice yo y unos….espera- comenzó a buscar algo en la canasta que llevaba. -¡rayos!, se me olvido pasar al "xoxxo" a comprar los pastelillos hechos en casa- estaba molesto, se había olvidado de ese detalle ahora tendría que caminar más para buscar un xoxxo donde comprar los pastelillos.

(Alone Darko: no pude poner oxxo, ya saben derecho de autor u.u)

-Hola mi pequeño niño- dijo un hombre moreno, de cabello rubio atado en media coleta, un costal y lentes de sol. –¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-¿Qué no escucho la canción?- dijo Kido molesto

-Amm… no, no la escuche

-¿Tiene algún problema mental o esta sordo?- pregunto más molesto

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vas o no?

-Lo siento pero mi mamá me dijo que no hable con extraños- dijo serio. –Y menos aún decirles que voy al xoxxo a comprar pastelillos caseros para después ir a la casa de mi abuela que vive del otro lado de ese bosque oscuro y tenebroso- dijo de un solo respiro

-Bueno, yo me llamo Kageyama hombre del costal, ahora ya no somos extraños- dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Tiene sentido para mí

-Entonces… ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprar los pastelillos caseros?

-No gracias

Kabeyama arto ya saco una pistola apuntando a la cabeza del chico y habló.

-Te voy a acompañar, porque estas secuestrado

-Bueno, por las buenas claro que puedes ir- dijo algo asustado

Kageyama del costal amordaza al pequeño Kido Caparucito y comienza a caminar hacia el xoxxo, cuando llegaron, la encargada estaba hablando por teléfono:

-Sí y después le dije que si quería eso que se buscara a otra

Kageyama vio a la joven, esta tenía el cabello celeste y su piel era muy morena, en su traje traía su nombre "Rika". –Señorita… disculpe

-qué falta de educación, ¿no ve que estoy en medio de una llamada importante?, cállese y espere– Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oído y continuo con la conversación. -¿Reika?... ¡Hay!, ¡esa bruja me colgó!- trunco el teléfono y vio al hombre. –¿dígame que quiere?- dijo molesta

-Quiero…- en ese momento sonó la alarma del celular de Rika.

-A lo siento, acabo mi turno, dígaselo al encargado que siga- dicho esto se quitó el chaleco de empleada y salió por la puerta tarareando una canción.

Se escuchó una sirena de policía, el hombre del costal comenzaba a asustarse.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo mientras se colocaba el chaleco que Rika había dejado. –Tu metete hay- dijo mientras empujaba a Kido debajo de la barra y al ver que no cooperaba comenzó a empujar su cabeza como si de ropa que no cabe en una maleta que debe cerrarse se tratara.

Cuando logro meterlo, un policía de tez blanca, prácticamente calvo a excepción de una cresta de cabello color castaño con una línea blanca. Este se acercó a la barra.

-buenas tardes bienvenido al xoxxo ¿en qué le puedo servir?- dijo Kageyama

-Soy el oficial Fudou estoy investigando el caso de un niño con una estúpida capa roja que acaba de desaparecer ¿usted no sabe nada?- dijo acusatoriamente

-¿Yo?- pregunto Kageyama nervioso. –No… nada, no sé nada

-¡Hay por favor!, veo los cabellos todos feos y sucios del mocoso… ¡Queda usted arrestado!, pero antes deme una Pepsi

-Está bien- fue al refrigerador, busco con la vista y después regreso sin nada. –Lo siento solo tenemos coca cola, copsi, y big cola (Alone Darko: yo tomo de la última… no soy nada, soy pobre ¿¡ok!)

-¿¡NO hay Pepsi!, ¡NO HAY PEPSI!- grito molesto- ¡ESTO EL LA GUERRA!- dicho esto ambos hombres comenzaron una lucha… si una lucha de canicas, viendo que ninguno gano, pasaron a la segunda opción, una carrera de carritos de juguete, después a la matatena, y por ultimo una pelea con sables de luz al más puro estilo Star Wars, ambos, agotados, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que nos desempate- Kageyama estaba agotado. –Lo necesitamos a él

"Se siente se siente, él está presente, se siente se siente, se siente su amor, protege a los pobres y a los desamparados, él está llegando, a tu corazón" Se escuchó la canción, ambos se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en el xoxxo sino en un set de televisión.

-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos de nuevo a Endo en Japón (Alone Darko: hace referencia al programa Laura en América, ¡que como me choca ese programa!) hoy les traigo un caso polémico, si nada más ni nada menos que el caso de Yuuto Kido Caparucito Rojo quien fue secuestrado por Kageyama el Hombre del Costal, ¡Que pase el niño!

-Yuuto Kido Caparucito Rojo, tiene trece años, es virgo, le gusta ver la tele, no hacer nada y maltratar perros, su sueño es convertirse en un súper héroe- hablo un presentador de concursos mientras el joven pasaba al set se sentaba junto a Endo

-Y dinos Kido ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno, yo iba feliz caminando por la calle del prostíbulo cuando este tipo me ofreció drogas y dulces y demás tonterías que a nosotros los jóvenes nos gustan, entonces ¡me golpeo y me patio y casi me viola y me hiso trabajar 445 horas al día!

-Que pase el desgraciado- grito Endo y Kageyama entro mientras el público en el set lo abucheaba

-El policía tiene la culpa de todo, el me trato mal-dijo en su defensa

-Que pase el otro desgraciado- nuevamente se repitió la escena

-¡Él no tenía Pepsi!, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Irme así, nada más?- respondió Fudou

-No, pues, no es lógico, sin embargo, ¡yo soy quien dice quien gano!, así que usted policía puede irse

-¡Qué bien! Iré a comprar Pepsi- dijo mientras salía del lugar silbando "macho man"

-Usted Caparucito tienes que pagarle cinco millones de dólares al hombre del costal por maltrato psicológico- hablo Endo

-Pero…- protesto Kido

-No me responda o serán diez millones- Kido simplemente se calló. –Una vez más se hiso justicia, esto es un "CASO CERRADO"- voltea a ver a Kageyama y le susurra. –Me debes dos millones de dólares

-¿¡Que!- grito Kido. –¡Tu maldito!- El hombre del costal salió corriendo y detrás de él Kido

-Espera mis dos millones- dijo Endo siguiéndolos…

Mientras todos vivían felices y contentos, Fudou, el policía, se encontraba en una farmacia América (Alone Darko: ya saben, no puede ser farmacia Guadalajara por derechos de autor u.u) viendo la televisión de dicha tienda junto con el encargado.

-La Pepsi fue retirada del mercado a causa de un quimico muy peligroso- anunciaron en la televisión

-¿¡QUE! ¡NO HAY PEPSI!- grito Fudou…

**.Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y ¿que les parecio? jajaj a mi se me hiso algo tonto pero cuando lo escribi me dio mucha risa, espero haber sacado una risa, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y nos leemos luego byye!<strong>

**P.D.: Acepto comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, peticiones, un sandwish (Si, aun no lo he conseguido y sigo teniendo habre :/), depocitaciones en mi cuenta bancaria 37582019472, lechigazos (tomatazos no porque no me gustan)**

**Cuidense byye! =3**


End file.
